My Style
by Shyria
Summary: Hakkai remarks on Gojyo's clothing. Queer eye for the mostly straight Kappa? Not really.


My wishes have not come true.  Saiyuki ain't mine and Gojyo doesn't sleep in my bed. 

My Style

Before he came I only owned two pairs of pants.  Some tattered green cackies that I loafed around in and a tight black pair that looked a lot like I just took some ink and painted them on.  I really didn't care all that much about what I wore, as long as it showed off enough of me.  It was kind of funny that some of my shirts even had buttons, as I always wore them open anyway.  The rest of my dress arsenal included a loose white wife beater, a pair of light blue slippers, and my old brown leather boots.  Oh, and don't forget the silk boxers.  If you really want to know what color they are, come down to my apartment sometime. 

            One day he finally remarked upon my lack of fashion skills.  He must have noticed earlier but been polite enough not to say anything until now.  I was about to head out the door when he said, "Gojyo, are you going to go out in those pants?"  I raised an eyebrow and answered that I'd gladly go out with no pants on, but I'd probably get arrested.  He shook his head, possibly in exasperation at my antics, and walked over to the door frame where I was standing. 

            "They're getting kind of worn out… There's holes in the back," he said, as courteously ass he could manage.  I twisted my head around in an attempt to get a look at my backside.  Alright, so there were a few small holes in the butt area… 

            "Can't you just patch 'em up, Hakkai?" I complained.  These pants were like a brother to me.  They fit just right on my hips and they felt soft and comfortable from years of wearing them.  I couldn't get rid of these pants.

            He got rid of my pants.  I can't believe it.  He just threw them out.  After that night I insisted I wasn't going to take them off and went out anyway, I woke up the next morning and found them gone.  I left them right by my bed on the floor and now they were missing.  When I asked him about them he replied, "Oh, those old things?  You don't need those anymore, Gojyo."  I was going to yell at him, and yell at him good.  Fine, he can live in my house, share my space, do my cooking, but he cannot throw away my pants!  But before I could get a word out, he shoved a large bag into my hands and smiled.  I looked down suspiciously into its contents. 

            "What're these?" I asked.

            "I was out shopping today, and I thought you might like them," he said, his usual smile beaming like a headlight. 

            I stared at myself in the mirror.  They were brown.  And they puffed out at my knees.  What was this weird triangle thing that stuck straight up on my stomach?  I looked at Hakkai.  He was still smiling.  Expectantly.

            "Uh…"  I started.  For one thing, they didn't rid low on my hips.  For another, they weren't going to be easy to get on and off.

            "I think they look great on you," Hakkai said, looking me in the eye and still smiling. 

            "….Thanks Hakkai…"  I sighed in defeat.

            That wasn't the end.  More bags kept appearing on my bed.  How did he know all my sizes?  Oh wait- the guy does my laundry.  Conservative shirts and vests started showing up in my dresser drawers.  Suddenly, I couldn't find any of my button down shirts that I always wore open.  I hid my white under-shirt before he could snatch that away too.  The ladies started noticing my new style of dress.  They would pluck at the pocket on my new shirts and ask me if I was settling down with someone.  Too bad that damn pocket wasn't any good for cheating with. Every time Hakkai chastised me about having to wash lipstick out of my collars, I told him to give me back my old shirts and he wouldn't have to.  I also wasn't wearing the new pants out of spite. 

            Then one day my black pants got torn to hell.  And I ain't talkin' about why.  So it was either go out in my boxers or wear those brown pants.  Reluctantly I pulled them out of my drawer and tugged them on.  Just to show Hakkai he hadn't won yet, I dug out my white undershirt and slipped that down over my head.  I was halfway to the door when he said from the kitchen,  "At least wear a vest with that, Gojyo.  You've got a few in the third drawer."  Damnit, how the hell does he know what I'm wearing when he isn't even in the room?  Grumbling, I went back to the bedroom and tossed a blue vest on over the shirt. 

            "There. I'm going out," I muttered, reaching for the door handle.  His hand was on my shoulder.  I turned and blinked at him. 

            "Put this on too," he said, pushing my head back to face forward.  I felt him slip something through my hair over my forehead and knot it at the back.  My reflection in the glass on the door told me it was a blue headband.

            "It makes you look more roguish."  He was smiling.  I couldn't help but laugh.

            "Thanks Hakkai." 

I'll never understand him.  But I guess it doesn't matter that much.  I kinda like these pants now.  In fact, I don't think I could part with them. 

-Hey, thanks for reading.   This fic is sort of an oddity- since I usually only do Gojyo x Sanzo collabs with Nanatsusaya.  But- it just popped into my head all of a sudden and I wrote it down.  shrug Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
